Precisely and Exactly
by BMRBGTTYJJL
Summary: DTK x Reader: This story combines aspects of both the Anime and Manga, and goes along with parts of the timeline. You are a new student at DWMA. You make friends and go on adventures. New threats abound! Read to see it unfold! (Art done by moi! Please don't use without my express permission.)
1. PrologueChapter 1

_Three years ago…_ One night you decided to walk home alone, a kishin decided you looked like a tasty soul. You were running away when you tripped and turned watching your attacker get closer. You closed your eyes ready for the end when you heard metal scraping right near your ears.

You slowly open your eyes and see a dirty-blond girl about your own age with pigtails holding a scythe an inch from your face, the kishin's claws even closer to your face than that but halted from the black and red blade. The girl shoved the kishin back with surprising force. "I'm Maka Albarn from DWMA, stay here."

The girl said standing in between you and the kishin pointing the blade at it. "I AM MAKA ALBARN, YOUR SOUL IS MINE!" She yelled launching forward cutting at it a few times before it was cut in half. The monster's body vanished leaving a pink, glowing, flaming orb in the air.

Your eyes widen slightly as the scythe the girl was holding turned into a boy and picked up the orb. You hadn't noticed that the girl had come back to being in front of you and held out her hand to help you up. "Are you alright?" She asked as you took her hand. You nodded swallowing, disgusted, as the boy swallowed the orb whole. You look back to the girl.

"That's Soul." She rolled her eyes at the boy. "What's your name?" She asked you. "(Y-YN). (Y/N) (Last name)." She put an arm around your shoulder. "That was some skilled running and dodging back there, if you applied to DWMA you would get better." She hinted winking as she left you there walking away with the boy. From that night on you knew what you wanted to do next year.

 _One year later…_ It was now your first year at the academy. You almost couldn't believe you got in after they took a year to process your papers. You smile around the room at all of your fellow starting students. You look down at your shirt to make sure your 'Meister' badge was still pointing out.

Today, on the first day, you hoped to meet your weapon without much time being wasted. You really wanted to start as soon as possible. You heard someone talking behind you and turned around to see some boys pressuring a girl to pick one of them for something. You look around trying to find the teacher to see if they noticed. However, this apparently wasn't a supervised class.

You groaned walking over to the group of three boys and the one girl, who was now up against a wall. "Hey, you guys should leave her alone." You said briefly in an angry tone. They glared at you and looked down at you badge. "Get out of the way small fry, I saw her first." One of the larger boys said. You honestly had no idea what he meant but you didn't care.

"Small fry!?" You yell punching him exactly in the middle of his nose as you felt your other hand uncurl. You look down your jaw dropping along with the other two boys' and the girl's. In place of your hand a thin sheet of metal had formed. You were speechless as the girl grabbed your bloody - from punching the jerk - hand and pulled you toward the front of the room where a teacher suddenly was.

"She needs a new badge." She said bluntly as you stood there staring at your now metal hand. "Name?" The blond teacher with an eye-patch asked happily. The other girl elbowed you back to reality. You started and focused on your hand it forming back. "(Last-name). (Y/N) (Last-name)" You said with force. The teacher nodded and gave you the new badge and you gave her back the other one, pinning the new one in the exact same spot.

The other girl smiled happily at you than you noticed her badge that now matched your own. "So, (Y/N), thanks for sticking up for me. I didn't know what to do. Oh, I'm Gabriella but please call me Gabby." She said her half red, half brown cork screws bouncing from her excitement. You smiled. "No trouble Gabby. I kinda should thank them though… They helped me find out that I was here for the wrong reason." You said chuckling from the thought, now back to yourself.

"So, what kind of weapon do you think you are? I'm a whip." Gabby said excitedly, however before you could reply two new girls walked up to you. They seemed to be twins with dark maroon hair that had a green sheen in the light. "'Ello," They began in unison with thick Australian accents. "I'm Jackie and this is Jules." The slightly taller girl said nodding at her sister, who then took over the talking. "We noticed what happened and couldn't help but come over and talk to yall."

You quickly took notice of their badges, they both read 'Meister'. "I also couldn't help but over hear ya. I'm an expert with a whip." Continued Jules as Jackie smiled at you. "And I think I know what you are but I was wondering if you'd transform for me to see if I'm right." You smile at her and nod. "I was hoping a Meister would help me out so that I could figure it out too."

You said and, seeing that Jackie was ready, focused on becoming a weapon. You close your eyes and a light blue glow came from you as a dark blue metal formed in Jackie's hand. "I was right…" She muttered and you opened your eyes as Jackie whipped you open and pulled you apart a small chain in between the halves. You smile and think of the irony as you figure out that you are a double fan with a chain. You always collected them when you were younger and even before you came to the school.

Jackie waved you around with grace and you felt the air glide around you as your sharp edges cut through it. Your reflection appeared on both fans your right side on one and left on the other. "This feels great!" You said as Jackie paused, standing up straight again closing the two fans before you transformed back into yourself. Jules jumped up and down happily. "Oh will you two please be our partners!?" She asked excitedly. Gabby nodded jumping with her. "Of course I will! (Y/N)?" You smile and nod to Jackie, she looked even more glad than her twin did.

 _ **Readers' note**_ : I found this after writing it a while ago and decided to share it with the world. This is an on-going project so the writing style changes a few time, please bare with me. I do my best to keep the original characters... Well, in character I guess. :) So, on with the show!

Comments feed me like kishin souls.


	2. Chapter 2

_One Month Later…_ You and your three new best friends had been training with your new teachers and surpassing everyone in your class to the point where Lord Death decided to put you in a higher level of the EAT program. You smile as you see the pair who had started you on this whole adventure and you walked quickly up to Maka smiling.

"Ta-da!" You smile, holding your arms out, before she grabbed you in for a hug. "It's good to see you made it in, (Y/N)!" Soul spoke next, you hadn't heard his smooth voice before and were surprised by it. "Who's your weapon partner?" You chuckled a little. "Actually, I found out on the first day that I was actually a weapon." You said smiling and Maka held you at arm's length. "I knew you were meant to be here!" She said excitedly.

Before you could introduce the rest of your group to the two a blue flash whizzed by you then turned back around. You saw a boy with spiky blue hair in front of you. "SOUL! DO YOU KNOW WHO THE STUDENTS ARE?" The boy yelled making Soul sigh. "Which ones Black*Star?" He asked. "The four that are stealing my spotlight! They think they're so special passing four levels in a month but none out-shine the great Black*Star!" The boy who Soul identified as Black*Star yelled equally as loud.

Gabby burst out laughing. "That'd be us!" She said happily before the rest of the group could stop her. Black*Star gaped at the four of you. "BUT YOU'RE ALL GIRLS!" He yelled dumbfounded and before you could punch him, Maka pulled out a thick book her face growing dark as she lifted it swiftly.

"MAKA-CHOP!" The usually calm girl yelled bringing the book down on his blue hair until his chin hit the floor. You smile at Maka. "Hey, I wanted to do that!" You said holding up a thicker book, everyone laughed, except Black*Star of course. Another girl walked over. "I'm so sorry for Black*Star, He doesn't think first very often. I'm Tsubaki." Said the new girl with long black hair.

You nodded to her. "I could tell." You said making Maka and Jackie laugh again followed by Tsubaki her laugh nervous. You all looked up as the megaphone beeped, alerting the students that an announcement was about to be made. " _Jackie and Jules Jackman, Gabriella Yoshi and (Y/N)(Last-name), you are paged to the Death Room. That is all._ " You heard before another beep which told you that the announcement was truly over. "Let's go girls. Bye guys, nice meeting you, Tsubaki!" You said heading down the correct hall toward the headmaster's room.

 _One lovely Time-Skip Later…_ You reach the double doors and open them, the four of you walk down the path, you looking straight ahead while Gabby looked all around at the black crosses and guillotines that marked the path. You reach the slightly higher plateau with the large mirror, two chairs, and table.

"Hey, Hiya, Wazzup?" Lord Death asked, waving his huge white gloves as you climbed the few steps to the patio. Four different greetings replied to him as he floated over to you. "You probably wanna know why I called ya here, hmm?" He started and Gabby nodded hard enough for all of you.

"Well, you are now top EAT class students and that means that you need some missions to collect kishin souls." He continued. "I happen to have a mission for you seven." He said and a third Meister seemed to come out of nowhere with two girls in matching clothes following him.

"Father! Please don't say that." The boy said shivering slightly in disgust. "Hey, Kiddo! Your Stripes are-" The headmaster was cut off, "Stop!" The boy yelled again then cleared his throat. "Please, Father, I would rather not talk about it." He said in an even smoother voice then Soul's, now diplomatic.

The three walked over to you four. "Hello, I am Death the Kid, and this is Liz and this is Patty." You smiled. "I'm (Y/N), this is Gabby and the twins, Jackie and Jules." You introduced everyone to him. You had no idea why he didn't like talking about the stripes in his hair, _Maybe he thinks they're unmanly..._ You think to yourself, personally you thought the made him look distinguished.

"Liz! More twins!" The shorter girl behind Death the Kid, who he identified as Patty, yelled sounding even more excited than Gabby ever had- which you had thought was impossible. Gabby and Jules were quickly talking with Patty, all three of them loud and saying almost nonsensical things.

Lord Death cleared his throat and you all gave him undivided attention, once again. "'Kay! The mission is in Japan. There is a group of twenty some kishins causing trouble, thought it'd be a good first for you four with the help of more experienced EAT students." You got mildly excited, you had always wanted to go to Japan, to sight-see and such.

You almost sighed aloud at the next thought, you were going to be on a mission and not have any free time to go see stuff. A consequence of of traveling as part of training. The seven of you nodded and Lord Death gave you the rest of the information and plane tickets. You all left to go pack for the trip.

 _ **Readers' note:**_ Here's the next chapter in the story, I hope you enjoyed the first! Don't forget to feed my poor writer's-weapon with comments!


	3. Chapter 3

_Two Days later in Japan…_ It had been a long flight from Nevada and all of you decided it'd be better to wait a few more hours then to go out exhausted to find the kishins. So you went to your hotel for some rest. To have a little extra money for food and maybe a couple souvenirs if you saw any, the Thompson sisters had agreed that all six of you could share a room, whilst Death the Kid, who had told you to call him Kid on the plane, was in the conjoining room.

You all took a short nap, well truthfully everyone but you. You somehow got put on one of the queen beds with Gabby and Patty and they seemed to be boxers while you were in the bed and the second you'd get out they'd be all cuddly like best friends. You sighed and decided to go downstairs to send an e-mail to your family to tell them how you were doing, you had gotten into the habit of doing it at least once a week, sometimes more, if something particularly interesting happened in between e-mails.

You open the door to your room and head for the elevator yawning a little. You push the button and wait for the doors to open. You hear one of the doors behind you open and a disturbed looking Kid came out. "Couldn't sleep either?" You asked him as the doors opened and you both got on."The room… It's so… Asymmetrical!" He said it like it tasted awful to even have it on his thoughts for saying.

 _Ah, so that's why he doesn't like his stripes…_ You thought to yourself. "Yeah, that'd ruin anyone's sleep." You agreed, to help keep him calm. He smiled at you putting his hand on his chin. "Ah, yes it would. What has kept you awake, (Y/N)? Your room is exact and precise." You sighed and winced a little from a newly discovered bruise on your rib-cage. "Patty and Gabby have great right hooks when they're asleep. Too bad they're weapons, they'd make great Meisters." You joke a little as the doors open and you both get off at the lobby.

"Aren't you a weapon?" Kid asked his smooth voice calmly. "Yes, however, I never was a good fighter. You should see Jackie in action with a weapon. She's skilled." You said almost hoping he'd smile again. You've only known him a couple of days, but that was enough for you to be friends… and for you to love the way he looked when he was smiling and the way he spoke. Kid smiled slightly again. "I will, after we find the kishins." He said as you looked around for the computers.

"Yeah. The sooner we find them the better. I really want to try and get to at least one of the sights before we have to leave. I've always wanted to come here." You said starting to set up the desktop after you reached them. "I heard you telling Liz. She likes seeing the sights on missions as well. I am going to get a snack before the other's wake up would you like anything?" He asked like a gentleman. "I'm good on food. It makes me feel all squished up when I'm in weapon form if I'm full." You said opening your e-mail account. "I don't even know what weapon you are. Farther didn't mention it." He said sounding a little curious.

"It's hard to explain but you'll see it later." You said beginning to get engrossed by your e-mail, typing quickly. "Okay, I'll just get you a soda than." He said leaving. You barely even noticed he was gone until he came back with a soda for you and eight cookies set in a square on a plate to make them look symmetrical. "Oh thanks." You mumble as you sip the soda finishing your long e-mail. "The others should be down soon. Where should we look first?" You ask hitting send and logging out, finished.

You drank your soda as he got out a map and marked all the places that the kishin gang had hit. Sure enough, in the middle of you discussing the plan for tonight, Liz, Jules and Jackie appeared, followed by Patty and Gabby ten minutes later. While they ate something quickly, Kid showed them the map. "We have reports of twenty-nine different kishins being seen at one time, however that doesn't mean that that's all there are. Tonight we will split up into the three partner groups and scout out these spots. If you see any kishins do not engage until you have back-up. These ones are further along the path of evil then most others." He said, taking charge, everyone nodded leaving in the different directions of their scouting points.

 _Later that Night…_ It had taken you and Jackie a bit longer to find where you wanted to be then you had thought it would. You had stayed in human form while you were walking so that you could see the path you went a bit better, when you were in weapon form because you reflection showed up twice you got two completely different views of your surroundings. You and Jackie set up your post and to keep the likely hood of being seen down you turned into your fan form, and Jackie kept you closed so that your bright sapphire metal wouldn't shine with the moon light. Staying in silence made Jackie antsy and you knew it so you spoke in a hushed voice.

"Haven't you found it odd that before we joined the DWMA the moon looked… normal and now that we're partnered it grins at us?" You pointed out, realizing that it had truly been bugging you for a while. Jackie looked in thought for a moment at the moon. "I actually hadn't thought about it, but yeah it really is." She said smiling. "But it's probably a good thing, just think of how it would have scared us as little kids before we even understood about DWMA." You smile a little your face showing on the thin piece of metal in her hand. "Yeah you're right." You chuckle a little.

"What about that Black*Star guy? I have it in my right mind to challenge him when we get back." Jackie said tapping you on her other hand thinking. You chuckle again, this had obviously been bugging her with how random the question seemed. "Yeah, that sounds like a good plan. I feel sorry for Tsubaki though, why on Earth would someone so sweet pick someone so obnoxious for their partner?"

You wonder again. "Yeah, that's a good que-" Jackie begun but was interrupted by a kishin glaring up at you. "Damn." She muttered unfolding you as she pressed the radio in her ear. "Um, guys? (Y/N) and I found a kishin…" It started jumping up towards you, "Correction it found us." She said opening you quickly, jumping back as it landed where you had been. "DWMA students? My, what delicious souls you must have…" It said licking its deformed lips as it jumped at you again. Jackie started blocking and slicing with your two twin fan halves.

She started slowing down a little as she grew tired from having to use so much force to block. You didn't know what to do as you both got into a lock with the creature. You were relieved when the drone of Kid's flying skateboard neared you. Then he paused and you were shocked at what he did next. "Liz, Patty! Look at (Y/N)'s perfect symmetry! So Exact and Precise!" He said almost as if he was a little kid and you were a candy bar he had just bought. His hands flew up to his face as he grinned like a cat, Patty and Liz's handles pressed between his palms and face.

"Seriously?!" Jackie grunted as she pushed and jumped back at the same time, panting from the effort. "Kid! We can't see!" You could hear the gun that was Liz yelling as Patty laughed furiously. Kid ignored them almost as engrossed as you were with your e-mail earlier. Jackie trembled and started falling from exhaustion. You transformed quickly enough to catch her. "Kid!" You yelled trying to get his attention and looked for something to snap him out of it. "Look at that kishin's legs! He only has one peg leg!" You yell, praying the asymmetry would draw him back to reality. You transform your hand ready to defend your meister as the monster jumped towards the two of you.

Kid's hands fall from his face, which now looked shadowed and angry. "So he does. He disgusts me." He said aiming and firing just in time to knock the kishin off balance enough to where you could shove your arm through its claws cutting it in half. Your arm stung from several long shallow cuts you had just received from the now vanished claws. You stared at the pink orb wondering if you had to eat it as you had seen Soul do that one night.

The flying skateboard landed next to you before Liz and Patty transformed and looked at Jackie to see what was wrong. Kid looked at your arm looking almost disgusted from the asymmetry that you now possessed. He removed a backpack he was wearing and pulled out a first aid kit. As he bandaged your injured arm and your uninjured arm -for symmetry of course- Gabby and Jules appeared, you gasped causing everyone else to look down at them from the roof. The two girls were bloody and bruised, Jules was missing one of her canine teeth and half of Gabby's hair was cut off.

"What happened?!" You yelled as Kid froze his eyes wide and his jaw almost reaching the ground. Gabby laughed. "A kishin jumped us before I could transform and before Jules could call you guys. We beat it though." She said and both she and Jules smiled giddily. Jules looked up and noticed that Jackie passed out. "Oh my gosh!" She yelled running and jumping up to her twin. She shook her. "Jackie!" She yelled and her sister bolted up as if she had just woken from a bad dream. "I told you to eat something! You haven't eaten in days!" The shorter one yelled at her sister who chuckled.

"I'm fine." Jackie insisted. "You look awful pale…" You said wondering what Gabby did with her collected soul. Liz snapped her fingers before she could argue again. "Well, seeing as you newbies both got your first souls, Patty, Kid and I are treating you four to some pie!" She yelled with her commanding grin and everyone agreed. After all the other's left you looked at Liz "Uh… Liz? What do I do with this?" You asked holding the soul.

She smiled. "Transform, I'll hold you as you call it to you." She said and you nodded transforming into her hands. She pointed your folded form at the soul and it got pulled in at the top. "Thanks Liz." You said as you transformed back. "No problem. Now let's go get pie!" She yelled and you both caught up with the others. Liz, Patty and you couldn't help but laugh as kid freaked out about Gabby's hair and black eye and Jules' tooth. He was really adorable when he fretted about asymmetry on his friends.

 _Two weeks later…_ After that first mission with Kid, Gabby and Jules had insisted that you get the other extra after Kid complained about Liz and Patty having unequal amounts of souls. Since then, you had another mission on which you and Jackie collected nine more souls. You were amazed by how quickly you and Jackie were amassing souls. You now had a total of seventeen after only two missions. You were extra careful not to mention that fact to Kid. After that whole big deal he made about your perfect symmetry that almost got both you and Jackie killed you tried to keep off the whole subject of odd numbers and Gabby's new hair style.

She had made the executive decision to drive Kid crazy by keeping the half short, half long hair style the kishin had given her. You had managed to convince her that she should wear a hat at school after Kid had practically tackled her trying to cut her hair. You thought that it was a bit much but it really bugged him. You honestly were starting to have a small crush on the spastic teen. Nothing huge but big enough to were you noticed it in yourself. "(Y/N), wait up!"

You turn to see Maka chasing after you. You pause and she hands you a piece of paper panting from running to catch up. "The Thompsons and I are planning a surprise party for Kid in a month." She said and you looked down at the flyer she handed you. The party was at Kid's mansion. You haven't been to his mansion before but it sounded like lots of fun.

"Is it his birthday or something?" You asked wondering. "Well, he won't tell us his birthday so we just have a party on the very middle of the year and call it his birthday. You could bring a present but please do bring something to eat. Oh and all of you, Jackie, Jules and Gabby, are invited. I have others to invite so I have to be going… Oh and don't tell Kid!" She said walking away from you as you walked toward class. You were a little later then you liked to be because you stopped to talk to Maka.

The only seat left in the class happened to be the one right next to Kid. You didn't really have a problem sitting next to him but he was troublesome when he noticed the smallest asymmetrical thing on you. And right now you had the flyer Maka gave you hanging out of your pocket a little making you asymmetrical. You sat down next to him right as the teacher came in on his rolling chair falling over the lip of the door as always, his screw making a clanging noise as it hit the floor. "Now turn you books to page 89 for 'Types of Souls'." The teacher said a hand appearing over his knees pointing up.

Kid glanced at you giving you a small smile, which you returned as you found the page. You half listened to the lesson as you thought of what you should get Kid as a present. You didn't know what he liked in the least except his obsession with symmetry. You smile as you think of the perfect thing to get him.

 ** _Readers' Note:_** Okay guys, I hope you enjoyed this latest installment of the story. Please bare with me, my writing style isn't the best with action scenes. I'll try and do better with the next ones. It also might start taking me longer to post more, the semester is about to start up for me and homework needs to come first. :P Tell me what you think of this chapter!

 _ **Edit:**_ Thank you guys for pointing out the mistake.I have no idea what was the issue with the code, but I apologize. I hope this fixed it!


	4. Chapter 4

_A Month later…_ It was the day of Kid's surprise party. It would be a fun break after all the work you've had to do the past few weeks for DWMA. You figured you would try harder to be, to put it in his words, 'exactly and precisely symmetrical' for Kid, knowing that it helped keep him calm. As a second thought you figured it would help keep Liz', Patty's, and Maka's efforts worth it. You knew how hard it was for Patty to keep tight lipped about anything, especially anything fun. You look into the mirror one last time making sure your knee length, flowing skirt, and Cheongsam top were perfectly placed in exact symmetry. You turned your head checking your hair next. You had it in a tight bun with black chopsticks sticking out in precise symmetry on either side, small Death skull beads hanging down, one on each; two more matching skulls hanging from your ears and a fifth around your neck as a choker. You nod looking at the clock. "Damn… We're gonna be late." You said as you quickly put on your make-up briefly checking it for symmetry. You grab the medium sized glossy black gift bag that held Kid's present as you ran down the stairs where Jackie was waiting for you. "There you are, (Y/N)… I sent Jules and Gabby ahead." Your weapon partner said smiling as she looked at your apparel. "Man, Kid's gonna swoon." She said teasingly. You chuckle a little slightly blushing. "Come on let's go." You said, slightly exasperated, going out the door into the cool evening to walk to Kid's mansion with your best friend and meister. _A few Minutes later at the young Shinigmi's home…_ You knock and you hear a short argument on the other side of the grand door before it finally opened to reveal Liz glaring back behind her. "Oh, hey (Y/N), Jackie. Kid keeps trying to play host even though he didn't know about the party until a half hour ago." She said as you walked in, adding your gift to the large pile, while Jackie added the square sandwiches you had made together to the refreshment table. You pat Liz' shoulder, "Anything I can do to help?" You offer hoping to help calm her. "I don't know…" She said as another ring of the doorbell echoed through the house. You saw Kid rushing toward it before Liz stepped away to block his path. Kid started arguing with Liz about it once again. "This is my home and these are my guest, Liz! And this party is for me!" He yelled uncharacteristically. "It was a _surprise_ party! You didn't even know about it until Black*Star came in her yelling about all the people coming!" She retorted, you could tell Kid was about to lose it. "Come on Kid. Just relax and have fun!" She added and you cleared your throat. "Happy Birthday, Kid." You said, smiling, hoping to get him from getting on Liz' bad side by continuing the argument. Kid glanced over at you and his jaw dropped, a dazed look on his face. Liz utilized the opportunity to let the next guests in. "So, beautifully symmetrical! Exactly and Precisely so!" He said smiling the way he had when he had seen your weapon form. Your smile broadened you teeth showing. His eyes widened but his face was blank otherwise. "Hold perfectly still." He said quietly, his voice blank as he walked over to you. You kept perfectly still a little worried your eyes shifting looking around you. He stood just in front of you, the gap between you no larger than a foot. He lifted his hand, thumb pointed out and he rubbed at one of your teeth. "Ah. There, now you are perfect." He said coolly leaning back his hands in his pocket smiling slightly. "Oh, thanks." You said clearing your throat a tad embarrassed by the lipstick he had removed from your tooth. "Kiddo! You aren't having fun!" You hear Patty yelling before you see her. She appeared right in front of you pointing her finger in his face. She looked back at you. "Kiddo, dance with (Y/N)!" She said in her usual tone. "No, I couldn't. She's so exact and precise!" He cried out and Patty's face grew serious and you knew her voice of authority was coming. "Kiddo! Go dance! NOW!" She yelled the closest people looking at her in fear. She pulled your arm practically slinging you at Kid making you lose your balance for a second, at least until you grabbed Kid's arm to hold you up. He then guided your arm through his and led you away to the room where Soul was playing records, keeping the options up. Right now he had a slower song playing and you smiled when you saw him dancing with Maka. Kid lead you in between the dancing pairs toward the middle of the dance area. He looked around a little before he was satisfied that it was the exact middle. He stepped in front of you to where you were facing each other as he put a hand on either of your hips to keep you symmetrical. You put your hands on his shoulders watching to keep them symmetrically apart. You started swaying to the music together. "I didn't know that Maka and Soul were an actual couple now…" You said seeing them, Maka's head on Soul's chest. Kid smiled. "Ah yes. Liz was quite glad when they finally announced it to the rest of us. It was around a week ago when you were on a mission." You nodded turning back to Kid. "So, why were you answering the door? Liz had it covered." You ask as the song ending and Soul let the record continue playing a very similar song. Kid's face was blank. "It is my home. And they are my guests; why shouldn't I?" You shrug. "The three of them worked really ha-" You said being interrupted by a sudden yelling voice. "Kid! Why are you stealing my spotlight?! YAHOO!" You recognize the voice instantly as Black*Star's as the blue haired boy crashed into the two of you from above. You and Kid landed on either side of Black*Star on you back sides, the loud disturber standing above you hands on his hips laughing loudly. "There! That's better!" He said, laughing even more. You glared at the boy angrily standing back up. "You… You… Pompous dumbass!" You yell pulling your fist back and punching Black*Star in his face, you knuckles landed on the exact middle of his nose. You look at Kid to see him smiling as Black*Star rolled on the floor clutching his nose as you shook your hand out. You reach out a hand to help Kid up. You smile as well as you help pull him up to his feet again. You start to inspect your hand, the punch landing wrong causing it to really hurt. "I guess he really does have a hard head." You said sucking your knuckle, making Kid chuckled. "Come on, (Y/N), let's go fix up your hand." He said grabbing your elbow tugging it lightly toward the door. Black*Star was still on the floor rolling around when you left. Kid led you to a quieter part of his house and took your hand turning it about to look thoroughly at it. "You even punch perfectly symmetrical…" He muttered, by his tone you knew what he was going to say next. "Why are you friends with an abomination like me?" He said and you sigh. "You are not an abomination! The only reason you're an 'abomination' is because you think you are! No one else in this whole world thinks so." You said a little mad at him that he would say such a thing. Kid didn't say anything as he rubbed your hand. It was helping a lot. "Hey, Kiddo! It's time to open presents! Your dad's here!" You hear Patty yell and you stand up, Kid following suit. You both walk over to where the three party planners were standing. A chair similar to the one Lord Death sits on in the Death Room was next to them, carefully placed to where it went with the symmetry of the room. All of the gifts were placed as well as they could be to match the symmetry as well. "Come on Kiddo!" Patty said dragging Kid away making him sit in the chair. "Black*Star insisted on giving you his gift first…" Maka groaned giving the blue hair boy his gift out of the pile and he walked over to Kid. "The best for last is over rated! Here you go Kid!" The boy announced loudly giving Kid the small package. Kid opened it slowly making it symmetrical… That is before Black*Star grunted loudly and grabbed it from him. "You're too slow Kid!" He yelled ripping it right before we heard another yell. "MAKA CHOP!" She yelled hitting the boy with a large encyclopedia. Kid looked at Black*Star's present and you glanced at it. _Wow, that's the most thoughtful gift I have ever seen him give anyone…_ You think to yourself looking at the mirror image signatures of the obnoxious boy, it looked like he folded the page over after he had written it. Slowly everyone else got up to give Kid his presents. Soul and Maka got him some records with symmetrical covers. Corona gave him some new picture frames that he made in a class. Ox got him a normal skateboard and put Kim's name on the card too, which she had mixed feelings about mainly because she was the only one there without a present. _Several Gifts later…_ For some reason you ended up going last. As far as you knew you were the only one who didn't tell them what you got him ahead of time, besides Black*Star. You walked over smiling holding out the bag a little worried he might not like it. Kid seemed to appreciate the fact it was in a bag and didn't have to be pulled opened. He took out the two plastic wrapped rods. "Um, what are they?" Patty asked and you knew Kid was wondering too. "It's called hair chalk… It's all natural so it should work. Here let me show you." You said holding out a hand and he past you the black one and you opened it. You remembered all the times he had tried to dye his hair unsuccessfully because his Shinigmi powers. "Hold still." You said biting your lip as you lifted it up to his hair. You couldn't help but think of it as revenge for the whole lipstick thing. You took a few minutes before smiling and closing the chalk. "There. Now you're perfect." You said stepping back holding up a mirror for him to see. You smiled; you couldn't remember seeing him so happy. "I got you two so if you want to have stripes one day you can have six of them… Or even eight." You said smiling wider. "Wow! Kid! You should dance with her again! I'll take a picture!" Patty said excitedly pulling both of you towards the dancing area. "Yeah! Just so long as it doesn't take the spotlight!" Black*Star yelled pushing both of you as Patty pulled. You sighed smiling still. They all seemed to like the idea of dancing again and Soul set up a record and grabbed Maka to dance too. _At least they aren't making us be the only ones dancing…_ You thought to yourself as Kid once again made sure you were in the exact middle of the room and you started dancing. Patty, true to her words, was taking tons of pictures while smiling like a cat as Black*Star laughed loudly teasing both you and Kid. Everyone probably thought that it was more enjoyable for the two pranksters then it was for either of you, but you thought you saw one of Kid's signature small smiles. You honestly were smiling too.

 _ **Reader's Note:**_ I am so sorry for the delay in this chapter, hopefully you like it. Please leave a comment!


	5. Chapter 5

_One Week later…_ It had been a whole week since you had given Kid the hair chalk and he was always wearing some at school. The few dozen kids who weren't at Kid's party were amazed by his change. You couldn't help but smile all the time because of it. Kid seemed to walk taller and straighter then he normally did. His confidence had been upgraded which surprised you slightly. You didn't have much of a chance to talk to him this past week just because you and he alternated having small day missions when the other was working at DWMA. The last day of this week Patty caught you in the hallway and gave you an envelope.

"Here, thought you might want some copies." She said smiling broadly as you inspected the contents, they happened to be some of the photos she had taken of you and Kid dancing. "He hung one in the ball room." She said excitedly teasing you a little, her voice suspiciously quiet. You roll your eyes a little. "It was his first time being perfectly exact and precise, course he has it hanging somewhere." You said smiling at it. It really was a nice picture of the two of you, and you were honestly surprised that Patty's spastic picture taking produced anything that looked this skilled.

"Ha! You two look cute!" Yelled a familiar voice right in your ear. You ball your hand into a fist as you simultaneously lift your arm to hit the boy behind you without looking at him. "Shut up Black*Star!" You yell irritated. You look back at Patty and she was rolling around on the floor laughing. "HaHAHA! Your plan worked Patty!" Black*Star laughed with her, his nose bleeding. You rolled your eyes at them and walked away putting your pictures in your backpack.

"That was cool…" You hear a smooth voice next to you and you see Soul leaning against his locker attempting to look as cool as he could. "Thanks Soul. Where's Maka? You two have been inseparable since the party." You said lightly teasing the boy. He rolled his red eyes at you. "(Y/N), you make it sound so uncool… She's out with her dad, she lost a bet with Black*Star. He said she couldn't go a whole day without Maka Chopping me and then I agreed with him and she lost right away." He slumped a little looking oddly guilty, obviously regretting the fact he made her have to go out with her "eccentric" father. You laughed a little. "Well, you owe her a really nice date." You said and he looked a little happier.

After a ring of the bell you tell him good bye as you continued down the hall ready for Stein's class. After a few steps Jackie caught up with you, panting. "Man never leave me alone with Gabby and Jules again!" You both laughed, knowing what she meant, the two partners were quite ridiculous together. "So… I saw Patty and Black*Star dying of laughter in the hall. What was that about?" She asked somehow knowing you had something to do with it. She had developed a fairly good sense of intuition when you were involved. "Oh, Patty gave me the pictures from the dance and I punched Black*Star for yelling in my ear. It's as simple as that." You said sitting in your new normal seat in the row below the middle one. You glanced up as you sat down and smiled at Liz and Kid, who was freaking out about Patty being missing and the row being asymmetrical.

Jackie smiled at you. "You should go sit up there. It might keep him from being in trouble with Stein again." She said referring to the time that he was upset that Stein's eight was asymmetrical, the event was quite humorous. You sighed knowing the real reason. "You and Patty need to get that it won't work…" You mutter moving your stuff anyway. The two of them had been trying to play matchmaker ever since the party. You walk up and smile at Liz, who saw you first, on account that Kid was still freaking out facing her, as you sat down next to Kid. You start spreading out your books watching for symmetry with Liz'. Kid saw Liz looking around him at something behind him. He glanced back to see what she was looking at and you flashed him a smile, which he returned. Before you could say anything the loud clang of metal against the floor that you had come to recognized as the start of class echoed across the room. You look down at your teacher who was on his back the back of his rolling chair above him. You heard him say what page to turn to and you quickly got absorbed by the lesson.

 _After Class…_ You rush to repacked all of your books, class had run a little late and you and Jackie had an extra class you were about to be late for. "Hey, (Y/N)." Liz started as you stood up. "Sorry, got to go." You said waving behind you as you joined Jackie at the bottom of the stairs. She was just grinning at you but you waited until you were well underway toward your other class before asking, "Okay, what is the purpose of your face?" You ask making her laugh at the reference to Gabby's new favorite movie.

"Someone was looking at you all class…" She teased. "So, you mean you decided to ignore the lesson and watch some creep watch me?" You said making your lovingly named 'older sister' face, that Gabby truthfully saw more then you cared to admit. "Oh, so Kid's a creep now?" She teased and you groaned, rolling your eyes. "Just cut it out Jackie." You said before turning as you hear someone calling your name. "(Y/N)! You dropped this!"

You hear Kid calling as he held out one of your lavender chopsticks, which was another habit you picked up in your younger years, styling your hair with the usual eating utensil. Your hand went up to the back of your head and you sighed, they almost always feel out of your hair, however usually Jackie or Kim found it. You didn't especially like it when Kim did because she'd hold it for ransom, which you would pay, which caused Ox to follow you around until you let him pay you back. "Thanks Kid." You said taking out your other chopstick, your long (H/C) hair falling over your shoulders.

Kid froze ogling at your hair. "Your hair… It fell symmetrically…" He said to himself almost making Jackie laugh from his dreamy tone and you took the chopstick putting your hair back up as you continued walking. "Thanks again Kid!" You said behind you waving at the boy who was still staring at you. Jackie let go of her resolve and begun laughing instantly. "See?" She said grinning at you. "Be quiet." You growl softly glaring at her.

 _After Class…_ "…Oh, and Jackie Jackman and (Y/N) (Lastname) you two are suppose to go to the Death Room after you get out of here." Your teacher said tilting her glasses to where they shone at you, making her eyes vanish. "See you next week." She said excusing you exactly as the bell rung. You and Jackie stood, a little nervous about what Lord Death wanted. You walk calmly to the room and enter. "Hey, Hiya, Wazzup?" The shinigmi said his usual greeting and you gave him the respectful bows and he continued. "I think it was about time for you to do a large solo mission. Here is the information and you leave in about six hours." He said bluntly handing you two folders. You both left quickly to get packed, both excited and nervous about being trusted with such a big task.

 _ **Reader's Note:**_ Here's the next chapter! I'll try and get them out as soon as I can and work to add more action scenes. I added some details on some teachers in this one, maybe you know who they are. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please tell me what you think.


End file.
